Low power integrated circuits are desirable for various applications, such as for the “Internet of Things,” (or “IoT”), which can involve distributed sensors and circuits, some of which may be battery-powered. Analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) can face challenges in being adapted to low power applications. Comparators used in such circuits can be limited by input noise or offset, such as can be present due to the input transistors of the comparator or due to variations in a power supply used to provide a power supply voltage to the comparator.